scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taxi Black
Taxi Black is the tenth episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! It is also the season 1 final. Plot The gang visit the capital of England, London, as a British Taxi is terrorising the citizens. Story A teenage boy walked around the streets of London with his girlfriend. "Where do you want to go now? asked the boy. "Urm, why don't we go and see the new horror film 'Taxi Black'" said the girl. "Why not" replied the boy. They walked into the cinema and watched the film. The film showed Vincent Van Ghoul fighting a British Taxi. Suddenly the taxi jumped out and smashed the screen and ate the boy. Then it chased everyone out of the cinema and circled around the girl. Then she screamed. Theme Song The gang investigated the scene, "What happened here" Fred asked the policeman. "Victims say that the taxi from the new horror movie attacked them" answered the policeman. "But it's not real, is it" said Daphne. "Exactly, beautiful" replied the policeman. "Don't worry, we'll try and find the taxi and capture it" said Velma as the gang walked off. "Like, when you here that a living British taxi is attacking London, like then you don't go and investigate" said Shaggy wimpishly. The policeman shouted, "This victim said that the windows were blacked out". In an alley way, the gang walked down an alley but suddenly the taxi attacked and chased, Shaggy and Scooby of course. "Rikes" screamed Scooby. "Like, you can say that again Scoob" shouted Shaggy. "Rikes" Scooby screamed once again. Shaggy and Scooby ran into a garage and dressed up as mechanics. The taxi entered. "Like, would you like a refuel" asked Shaggy as he opened the fuel cap. Then they ran off and lost it. Shaggy and Scooby then got back together with the gang. "It's time to set a trap" said Fred. A trap was set in the garage and it caught the taxi. "It's time to find out who you are" said Fred as he opened the taxi door. There sat the policeman. "Policeman" said the gang. "I'm not called policeman, I'm called Garry" he said. "But why" asked Daphne. "I put in a vote to become sergeant of the police academy but none of the citizens voted for me, not anyone, so I wanted my revenge on them. I saw a poster for the new horror movie and that gave me my idea, to drive a British taxi, I stealed one from 'Mr Taxes Taxi's' and illegally blacked out the windows. And my plan would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're dog". "Rog, where" asked Scooby who was in fact the dog himself. Later, Queen Elizabeth II put meddles over the gangs necks and everyone in the crowd cheered. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Garry by Dee Bradley Baker *Queen Elizabeth II by Liz Smith *Teenage Boy by Matthew Lillard *Teenage Girl by Mindy Cohn Villains British Taxi Ghoul Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff